


Things to Do in Henrietta When You're Dead

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Magician Adam Parrish, this might end badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Magnus has a favor to ask.(They're not in Henrietta. I couldn't resist the title.)





	Things to Do in Henrietta When You're Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



"No," Adam said flatly.

The guy looked a little like Kurt Cobain, Ronan thought. Cute in a non-threatening way. "I haven't asked yet."

"My life is complicated enough already," Adam said. "And I have finals."

"I need someone like you--"

"Like me?"

"She told me someone with your powers could scry without the gods noticing. Which would be great, because if they notice..." The guy shrugged. "Let's just say we don't want them to."

Ronan thought, _Gods?_ Adam said, "She?"

The guy hesitated. "She said to ask if you liked the cherry cola."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "You've got _five minutes."_


End file.
